The prior art offers various examples of devices available to tradesmen for suspending paint or nail buckets from their waists so as to leave their hands free as they move about their work stooping, bending over to reach awkward locations, and climbing ladders. In order to avoid spilling, the bucket suspension device must be able to swing back and forth about the waist of the wearer, as well as sideways. Those requirements have led to the design of bulky, complex and heavy apparatuses as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,503 and 4,527,720. These prior art devices are so cumbersome that they often interfere with the free movement of the tradesmen that wear them. Furthermore, their rotating bucket suspensions are so loose as to be very unstable, and cause uncontrollable oscillations of the container. There is a need for a simpler, lighter and more comfortable type of paint bucket holster which retains the flexibility of the devices of the prior art, and avoid undue oscillations of the suspended container.